1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, use expansion cards to expand functions. The electronic device usually includes a plurality of expansion slots set on a circuit board for connecting the expansion cards. However, while one or more expansion slots are used for connecting expansion cards, the other expansion slots may be idle, which forms some wide spaces between the idle expansion slots. The airflow from fans will flow easily through the wide spaces but not to the expansion cards, which makes heat dissipation inefficient.